The present disclosure relates generally to systems, devices, and methods, and more specifically, relates to systems, devices, and methods for use in performing procedures via a single incision or a natural orifice.
Conventional surgical procedures will generally require one or more large incisions to a patient in order for the surgical team to perform a surgical action. With the advancement of medical science and technology, most conventional open surgical procedures have been largely replaced with minimally invasive surgery (MIS) procedures. Recent developments in respect to computer-assisted and/or robotic surgical technology have contributed to advancements in MIS, including the ability to translate a surgeon's desired actions into movements of robotic instruments inside the body cavity of a patient.